My Beloved Mistress
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Bashou's life changes completely when she encounters a beautiful rich girl after being sold at an auction to pay for a debt her parents owe. She now lives a life as Leo's servant.


**My Beloved Mistress**

 **Pairing: Bashou x Leo**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Blame that New Wave card with this pairing. XD I mean, wow! I never even thought of this before, but…hehe~! I kinda have a thing for Mistress x Servant yuri. So, I decided to do it here. There's some…moderate amounts of sex in there, so it won't be much, but it'll still be a little sexy.**

 **Please enjoy~!**

Bashou is on the floor, on her back, arms at her side while letting out whimpers and moans as Leo fingers her pussy with a grin on her face. She moves her fingers deep inside her womanhood, feeling every area and leans in to kiss her nipples and lick them at the same time. The greenette squeaks as she tries to muffle her moans with the back of her hand, but it's no use. It all feels too good.

"L-Leo-sama!" Bashou squeaks. "I'm…I'm…gonna….hyaaaah~!"

"It's okay, Bashou-san~" Leo's beautifully deep, but womanly voice soothes her. "Let it out for your mistress. You've endured it till the end."

Bashou nods as she shuts her eyes tightly, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth until she reaches her climax. She aches her back and screams in pleasure, yelling out Leo's name. When it's over, she remains lying on the floor, panting heavily while Leo licks her wet hand that's covered in Bashou's love juices clean. She then looks down at her beloved, kissing her on the cheek.

"You did very well, my pet~" she coos in her ear. "You can rest as long as you like."

"Yes….Leo-sama…" Bashou says softly.

The blonde beauty leaves the room while the greenette is still trying to catch her breath. How long has it been since she's become Leo's servant? According to her, a month and a half to be exact. And all because Leo actually bought her…in a stack of cash when she's been sold to be a servant to those who want her.

 ****Flashback****

 _Bashou was scared. She cannot believe she as a human being was being sold to millions of people since her family was in debt and have no choice but to do this. But why though? Was this the only way they could pay off the large debt they owe by giving away their own daughter? To her, that was cruel. She deserves a better life than this._

 _When the auction began, people started shouting out random numbers to the auctioneer. It was so loud and noisy that Bashou couldn't even hear her own thoughts. She's dressed in a simple white dress with no shoes on. It was about a couple days since she was put in the auction. No one was able to buy her since she cost so much. Or that's what the auctioneer claimed her to be._

 _On the third day, people were given another chance. They shouted out various high numbers, holding up cash as proof that they want to buy her. Other people raise their hands, shouting numbers as well and Bashou couldn't help but tremble in fear, looking at every person down at the bottom. They look scary to her and fears what might happen to her if one of them took her in._

 _However, one person stepped up. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair that goes down past her waist with stunning violet eyes. She held up a briefcase, put it on the table and opened it. Inside were stacks and stacks of cash, which stunned the auctioneer. Probably tens of millions of dollars inside._

 _"I would like to take her in, please," the girl said._

 _And thus, Bashou's heart began racing as soon as she laid eyes on that girl. Her beauty was so breathtaking that it made her blush a little, even when she stepped up to the small girl and hugged her._

 _"Don't worry, little one~" she whispered. "I'm going to take good care of you. My name is Leo."_

 _"I-I'm Bashou…" the greenette said softly._

 _"Nice to meet you, Bashou-san~"_

 ****End of Flashback****

Since then, Bashou became Leo's servant. Not what she expected, but it's not just any kind of servant. She also has to fulfill her sexual desires, which means giving herself to her mistress as much as possible while enduring her touch as well as touching her mistress. She was scared that she's doing this for a living now, but as time went by, she got used to it and loved every second of Leo's touch. To her surprise, the blonde's touch is very gentle and soothing. She never expected the rich girl to be this nice to her, but actually, it's very good. The rich blonde girl shall forever be in her care.

By the next day, Leo requested something for Bashou to wear today and the greenette accepted. She goes in the small closet to change her clothes. In just a few minutes, Bashou comes out, wearing a black Chinese dress that consists of black thigh high stockings with garter straps attached to a garter belt around her waist along with black high heels, black elbow gloves with two golden bracelets on her left wrist. Leo walks a couple steps forward to take a good look at her. Her violet eyes go up and down at her appearance.

"Bashou-san~" she says with a smile. "You look…magnificent~! It fits you very well~"

"Y-you think so?" the greenette shyly fiddles with the dress while bending one leg. "It's…a little embarrassing, but…it's wonderful."

Leo chuckles and closes gaps with her by embracing her. "You look very nice in that. Now then…you ready?"

Bashou looks up at her mistress and nods. "I'm ready…for anything, Leo-sama!"

The blonde beauty goes behind her to start groping her breasts first. She removes the two thin areas covering her chest, exposing her large breasts and begins to fondle them to her heart's content. She then uses her other hand to insert her fingers in her womanhood, moving them slowly and cautiously.

"Getting wet already, huh~?" she says. "I like it~"

"Stop teasing…L-Leo-sama…!" Bashou whimpers, putting a gloved hand up to her mouth, but lowers it again since it's no use stifling her moans.

Each grope and fingering makes it feel so good. Her legs start to wobble uncontrollably, but Bashou tries to remain standing to endure the whole thing. The greenette lets out several whimpers and moans before Leo gently takes her cheek to face her and presses her lips against hers right away. Bashou slightly opens her mouth, giving Leo permission to insert her tongue inside her mouth, making both of their tongues caress each other with each moan. Once they pull away, Leo continues doing what she's doing earlier, but she's got more up her sleeve. She leans in to nibble on her earlobe and then kiss the side of her neck, plus licking it a little, making Bashou squeak, whimper and moan from all of this. Pretty soon, the little greenette is reaching her limit and she turns her head towards her mistress.

"L-Leo-sama…! I'm…I'm gonna cum again! Please…let me cum!" she begs.

"You've done well as always, Bashou-san~" Leo replies with a smile. "Let it all out now~"

Bashou turns back towards the floor, shutting her eyes tightly. Her legs are still wobbling, but she summons all her strength just to remain standing as she arches her back, screaming in pleasure. When it's all over, the greenette collapses, but Leo keeps hold of her, setting her down gently until she's resting on Leo's lap. Bashou pants heavily from the orgasm, but manages to open her cute violet eyes to look at her mistress.

"Leo…sama?"

"Fufu~! You made it right until the end again," Leo says as she gently strokes her hair. "I'm very proud of you, my pet~"

Bashou smiles weakly as she raises her arm to caress her mistress's cheek. "Thank you, my mistress~"

They nuzzle each other's noses and share a heartwarming kiss. This is the life of Bashou and her mistress, Leo.


End file.
